


Healing Song

by cambstopped



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cambstopped/pseuds/cambstopped
Summary: You can’t win all battles, as much as you want it. Youngjae’s team was one of the bests and he was really proud of each one of them. And, maybe, it was time to remember one of them of it





	Healing Song

**Author's Note:**

> this was all inspired by this: http://smoke-and-bone-bender.tumblr.com/post/162574592720/bap-as-gym-leaders-insp-all-the-pokemons   
> and a day were i saw everyone forgetting how caring this precious snake can be so, well, this happened, and idk just hope you guys like it and sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language. see ya!

The silence upon the small room wasn’t a good thing. Of course, a nursery was a place to keep it low and quiet as possible, but that team was always loud and that was one of their best traits. So, the noises that only came from outside the bedroom starting to bother him.

— Is this hurting? — Youngjae asked his Rowlet as he finished applying the medicine on part of his plumage. The battle was really hard for him, more than the initially thought.

Rowlet moving his head to say no and Youngjae bit his lower lip; eyes scanning his little friend before his fingers once more softly touched him to see the bruises. But now he needed to take care of that dislocated wing, and personally for him that was like the worst part.

— If anything, just tell me. Ok, buddy?

Rowlet didn’t look at him and the boy let a loud sigh escape. Walking around for a moment, he took some pain medicine and bandages and placed on the bed, using his time to actually remember the proceedings to make that dislocated wing better without causing more pain to him.

When he touched the wing, he saw the small shrunk Rowlet gave, and it made his heart heavy. It was true that he and his pokemons always got a little bitter whenever they lose a battle, but Rowlet seemed more down this time, and there was more than the bruises he got from that Ice type attacks.

Without thinking, Youngjae started to sing. A slow and calming humming that grew to words and got the Rowlet’s attention, as his wing was now being taken care of.

He loved his trainer voice that was a fact. Especially when he could lie on his lap during day and sleep with some melody that Youngjae made so powerful and soft. The Rowlet’s eyes closed as he focused on the song, feeling some pain, but it wasn’t much by now.

The bandage was successfully placed on the wing and Youngjae smiled to himself with the good work. He could even work at the nursery with such great placed splint.

— Are you ok? — the boy looked at the small poke, that just leaned the head to the side. — Let’s watch this wing for a few days, ok? Try not to move it much.

Rowlet let out a sigh agreeing with his trainer and then looked at his wing, analyzing the situation. It wouldn’t take much time to it be cured, but he would probably need to stay out of battle for a little more time.

— Hey, buddy, look at me — Youngjae called and waited ‘til his eyes were looking at the pokemon’s eyes — Don’t beat yourself up, ok? You fought well and didn’t give up. You’re a good fighter… I’m proud.

It was almost possible to see tears showing at Rowlet’s eyes with that, and Youngjae just leaned in and hugged him, being careful to not hurt his wing. Standing up, he kept the pokemon on his arms, almost like a baby, and petted his head.

— Let’s go rest, we both deserve it. And then we’ll keep fighting ‘til show everyone that we are the bests!

A cry from the Rowlet made him laugh while they walked out the nursery bedroom, the small pokemon closing his eyes once more when Youngjae started to sing again.

He would be fine with him.


End file.
